A Single Moment
by I Say It Like It Is
Summary: Bella aspires to be a great novelist. Edward is an ER Doctor in a serious relationship. They meet and instantly become good friends. Feelings get involved and things get complicated. Does it work out in the end? Or is it just a disaster waiting to happen? Better than it sounds! *NO CHEATING. AH, HEA, Canon Pairings
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Guys! First, I'd like to apologize for this super long Author's Note. They will never be this long ever again. I swear. So it's been SO long since I posted anything. I had another story but I can't remember where I was even going with that story but hopefully I'll keep up with this story and post on a regular basis. This chapter is going to be a little rusty (I haven't written anything in so long!) but bear with me because I'm sure some of it will make sense. This is more of a filler chapter giving the background of Bella's character and her career. I'm pretty sure I'm only going to write Bella's Point of View, but we'll see. Next chapter Edward will make his first appearance. YAY! **

**I don't own Twilight or any other materials used in this fanfic. But I have adjusted them, just a tad!**

**Read on!**

_A Single Moment_

Chapter 1

Books were easy. They were simple printed materials that could hold anywhere from little significance to a mind blowing experience. Well, at least that's how it is for me. I've always been an avid reader, I wasn't the most popular in high school so I didn't have much of a social life. That's where the books came in. On Friday night when everyone was hanging out with their friends or significant other; I was at home. Reading.

I guess it wasn't a surprise when I majored in English literature, going on to become a novelist. Or at least, trying. I've been attempting to write a novel since I was fresh out of high school. Every spare moment I had, revolved around that singular goal. And here I was four years later walking across the stage at my college graduation, receiving a diploma that wouldn't mean anything if I didn't put it to use.

Smiling at my dad, I gave him a slight wave before treading carefully across the stage in three inch heels my dear friend Angela had forced me to wear. "Your legs will look so long and beautiful Bella! Come on Bella, it's the last hoorah before I move across country."

Angela was moving to Georgia in the summer with her fiancée Ben. His family lived there and Angela was looking for a change from dreary Seattle, Washington where it rains five of the seven days of the week. Lucky her. I've always wanted to travel around the country when I was younger but my back and forth trips every summer between Arizona and Washington were enough to change my mind.

I shook a number of hands, grabbed the diploma and headed towards the exit of the stage. Taking a deep breath and smiling as I released it, I couldn't help to giggle a little. Yeah, I'm a little crazy. Sue me. I just finished school. I'm finally done! All of my hard work and sleepless nights have finally paid off. The rest of the ceremony passed quicker than I could remember and before I knew it a loud voice filled the auditorium. "Now presenting Class of 2013." Loud claps, and whistling flooded the room. Craning my neck, I searched for my father Charlie and my mother Renee. They were divorced, and have been since I was two but they were on very good terms. It was a mutual decision and a good one at that. I spotted them coming towards me. My dad's hand on the small of mom's back with her hand tightly enclosed in her new husband, Phil's.

I walked briskly over to them, tears already streaming down my face at the sight of my mothers. I hugged her tightly as she whispered how proud of me she was in my ear. I moved on giving my dad an equally as tight hug and was a little more than shocked when he was trying to hold back some tears of his own. Kissing his cheek, I let go of my dad and led my family out of the crowded room.

*ASM*

A few months had passed since graduation, and I was trying to get on my feet. I was looking for a job and an apartment all while residing in my father's house. My mother and Phil went back to Arizona to get ready for their move to Florida days after graduation occurred.

The job hunting was going well, I was actually going to my first job interview at Vogue. It was a desk job, writing small articles, but it would pay the bills until I started selling novels. So here I was freaking out in my rusty red truck, that was going to break down any day now, smoothing out my black slacks and making sure my perfectly straightened blouse was tucked in just right. Every hair had to be in place for this interview. I was determined to get this job. Yeah there was other jobs, and this isn't really what I had intended to do with my life, but I was a go-getter. I liked doing things once, and doing them perfect the first time around. It's just how I was wired.

Sighing, I turned off the ignition, and got out of the truck. I locked the doors before making my way to- what I hoped to be- new workplace.

"You can do this Bella. You're qualified, determined, and a great writer." I muttered to myself while waiting for the elevator doors to open. After what felt like hours, and a hundred blouse adjustments later, the doors slid open. A few people brushed past me in a hurry to get to their cars. I walked into the shaft, and pressed the number fifteen. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath as the elevator started to move. Nerves were getting the best of me.

The doors swung open, and holding my head high I went to the front desk situated conveniently right in front of the elevator. There was a slightly older woman behind the desk typing quickly on the computer and talking into the Bluetooth in her right ear. My heels clicked on the tile floors as I approached her.

I cleared my throat politely. She glanced up at me and gave me a small smile. And used her finger to indicate she'd be right with me.

"Yes, I'll have to call you back Mrs. Cope." She pressed a button then turned towards me. Her ID tag read Jessica Stanley. She was in her late 20's early 30's at most. She was perfectly groomed, and in professional attire.

"How can I help you?" She asked politely.

"Hi. I'm Isabella Swan, I'm here for an interview with Zafrina Wallace."

"Oh. Ms. Swan. I'll inform Ms. Wallace that you are here." She smiled again and then went back to phone calls and emails. I sat in a chair nearby waiting. Another woman walked into the common area and looked directly at me with piercing grey eyes. Her short blonde hair pulled into a neat ponytail.

"Ms. Swan? I'm Jane Volturi, Zafrina's assistant. Come with me." She was short and quick to the point not really stopping for formalities. I followed her down a hallway lined with framed blown-up covers of Vogue magazine. We walked through a large room with people bustling around trying to get work done. Stopping in front of a large, glass double door, Jane left me alone and disappeared somewhere without giving me further instructions.

I knocked on the frosted glass carefully but firmly. I heard a voice say "Come in" quietly through the door. I opened the door, smoothed my hair and clothes one more time, and walked in confidently. She glanced up from her large oak desk. She was beautiful with skin the rich color of roasted coffee, and hair black as ravens. She was very tall and looked intimidating, until she smiled. Her whole demeanor changed. She got up out of her chair and walked around her desk, offering me her hand.

"You must be Isabella. Hello, I'm Zafrina Wallace, Editor and Chief of Vogue magazine." I shook her hand quickly and firmly.

"Hello Ms. Wallace, please call me Bella. It's a pleasure to meet you." I gave her a warm smile.

"Call me Zafrina, everyone else does. And I can already say that I am very impressed with your resume. Top of your class at the University of Washington. Multiple articles from the school newspaper. You're very talented Bella. You have a gift for writing. Please sit." I sat in an armchair in front of her desk. She walked back around to her chair and situated herself before clasping her handing and asking me about myself.

The interview went smoothly, and I walked out of there feeling fantastic. She said she would call as soon as possible, and I knew in my heart that I had gotten the job. Now I just needed an apartment.

**Okay. So? I really want to know what you guys think! Please review! This chapter was a little boring, and no Edward. Not yet anyway. He'll be in the next chapter, which will hopefully be up next week? Well thank you for reading even if you didn't like it. Constructive criticism is always appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again. Well those that have made it this far, I applaud you. I'd like to thank everyone that read, reviewed, favorited, and followed my story! You don't know how much it means to me. I'm glad that most of you seemed to enjoy the story. Also I don't really know anything about article writing and Vogue editors and stuff like that, so this is all mostly what I think they do. **

**Anyways to the chapter, here we gooooo!**

_A Single Moment_

Chapter 2

The parking lot was a little crowded getting out of the Vogue parking lot. I looked at the dashboard of my truck and the number 11:50 glared back at me in florescent green. Lunch Hour was beginning. Great. I knew getting out of here was going to be a real challenge.

Feeling a little hungry myself I decided that I was going to stop somewhere on my way to the library. I figured the library's computers had to be microscopically better than my dad's useless Wi-Fi. I scoured the streets looking for something appetizing when it happened.

The big white SUV that had been keeping a little ahead of me in the left lane, swerved my direction trying to avoid an oncoming semi that had been trying to pull into his lane. I tried breaking but it all happened so fast.

I remember beating around in the truck a little. It was pretty sturdy but I wasn't. My whole left side banged into the car door and my head slammed forward into the steering wheel before the airbags finally decided to burst open.

It was quiet for a while. Two minutes to be exact. Then sirens could clearly be heard around the corner, and finally pulling in right next to us; police officers attempting to move traffic around the accident while the EMTS worked on getting us out of the cars and into ambulances. I tried informing them that I was fine and that it was just some scrapes and bruises but they wouldn't budge. Something about maybe having a concussion, and that I had a pretty deep gash on my forehead.

My hand reached up to my forehead before I moved my fingers to eye level looking at the glimmering red substance on my fingers. That was the last thing I remembered before it all went black.

*ASM*

I woke up to loud noises and people crying. It smelled really sterile and I knew straight away that I was in a hospital. A man was working above me, checking my vitals and applying something wet to my forehead. He was a big man. Muscular I mean. I could see definite muscle definition in his arms and chest through his blue scrubs.

His face suddenly came in line with my vision, and I stared at beautiful baby blue eyes, and Clark Kent styled black hair. A smile broke out on his face when I assumed he saw that I was awake. He backed away as I scooted up so I was in a sitting position on the bed. As soon as I had myself adjusted he began talking.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Emmett McCarthy. Call me Dr. Emmett, Dr. McCarthy, Em. Whatever you feel like calling me. Now do you know why you're here? Or who you are?" He grabbed one of the little flashlight pens and started checking my pupils.

"Um. Yes, yes. My name is Isabella Swan. I was hit by a car. A white SUV."

Good, good. He wrote something down on the chart at the end of my bed.

"Now Ms. Swan-"he started.

"Bella. Just Bella." He grinned up at me with that impossibly large smile.

"Okay Bella. You have a few bruises aligning the left side of your body. A minor gash right above your right brow, which we stitched up. Possibly a minor concussion, nothing to alarm you about. Any questions?" He wiggled his eyebrows at me causing me to giggle like a school girl. _Where the hell did that come from?_

Shaking my head from my inner thoughts, which he took as a sign of no more questions. He turned to leave, brushing the curtain apart so I could see other parts of the large Emergency Room.

"Actually, I do have a question," I called after to him. His Cheshire grin returned.

"And what would that be? Dinner, movie? Maybe both?" He winked, but I could tell he was joking by the gleam in his eyes. He did this often.

"Just wondering when I can leave." I smirked at his fallen smirk. But as soon as it fell, a new one took the old ones place.

"Ah. So we can go out to dinner. You work fast. But I've got shift until eight tonight, maybe we'll meet up then?" He guffawed at his own lame attempt at a fake pick-up. I decided to play along just for entertainment purposes.

"Well I am suffering from a minor concussion and I've lost some blood. Maybe I'm a little delusional. But a shower before I date is always appreciated, you know dried blood in the hair and all." I touched the dry crusty part of my hair as a said this.

"You know. I like you Bella Swan." He smiled at me.

"McCarthy!" a man yelled from the other side of the room.

"What's up Cullen?" He waves this Cullen guy over, and he jogs over.

As soon as I see him, it's like the whole world stops. This man is a freaking God! He was just so- beautiful. There was no other accurate word to describe him. He was tall and lean, but had definite muscle definition. His facial features were strong and angular. His hair was a tousled reddish-brown that could only be described as bronze, the color of a slightly dirty penny. But his eyes. Oh fuck, those eyes. They'd be the death of any woman that gazed upon them. They were a deep emerald green. Those eyes looked through me the second I met them. I could spot flecks of yellow around his pupils. It was magnificent.

"Bella!" Fingers snapped in front of my face. My cheeks blazed in embarrassment. Emmett chuckled at my stunned expression. "Sucked in another one Cullen. You're stealing my mojo." He lightly punched him in the arm. Green Eyes laughed lightly.

"Ha-ha Emmett." He said dryly. "Look you're embarrassing the poor girl." He looked towards me and extended his hand. Much more professionally than Emmett had introduced himself with. "My names Dr. Edward Cullen."

"Nice to meet you." I managed to stutter out like a complete fool. His voice was a deep honey tone. So smooth and- _Get it together Swan! _

"I'll be right back Bella, I'm just going to get your discharge papers." I nodded as he jogged off. I glanced up at Edward under my lashes.

"So Ms. Swan, Emmett giving you any troubles? I could hear him teasing you from across the room. Want me to kick his ass? Say the word, and I'll be happy to oblige." He chucked before running his long fingers through his luscious locks. _Oh god, something is seriously wrong with me._

"Nah. Just some innocent teasing. Nothing to worry about." I could still feel the blush on my cheeks. It felt like I was getting even redder in the face even more than I already was.

"That's unfortunate."

"Excuse me?"

"That I won't be able to kick his ass I mean. He gypped me out of the last Coke in the vending machine, he would have deserved it." He flashed me this panty-dropping smirk that did the job.

A pager went off and he pulled one out of his pocket. He briefly glanced at it and looked back at me.

"Sorry Ms. Swan but duty calls. I hope I won't be seeing you here anytime soon? Keep safe. Bye." He smirked at me once more before jogging off. I yelled a goodbye after him, but I don't know if he heard it.

Not even thirty seconds later Emmett came back with some papers in hand. He put them on a tray by my table to sign. I quickly did everything I needed to and was handed my belongings.

"I hope we'll see each other again Bella!" We waved goodbye before I left the building.

*ASM*

"I can't believe it totaled my car!" I whined into the phone to Angela. "That truck has been through more than I can recall, but one hit by an SUV totals the son of a bitch. Damn it! They don't make the right parts anymore to fix it, so now other than an apartment I have to find a car, and I'm not really sure how much I'm making with Vogue. There's a meeting I'm supposed to attend next week, and-"

"Bella, sweetie, your rambling." Angela said kindly into the phone. She's always been too sweet for her own good. But it was a charming quality that few had.

"I know. I know. I just have a lot on my plate. Charlie will freak when I tell him what happened to the truck." I sighed.

"Don't worry about it Bells. You'll figure everything out. You always do. Now I've got to go, wedding plans have to be made." She giggled excitedly.

"Angela. The wedding isn't until next year." I said like I was speaking to a child.

"Yeah, yeah. It'll take that long to prepare. Now I've got to go bye."

"B-"she hung up before I finished.

I got in a taxi at the hospital, still planning on going to the library before I go back home. I needed my own place ASAP.

As soon as I arrived at the library, I headed towards the bathroom hoping to get out any blood that was on my hair or face. Once that task was done, I headed towards the surprisingly modern computers and started Googling. I was looking through all the available rentals in town, but it was all too steep to cover costs on my own. So I started the search for roommate wanted ads. It was less practical, living with someone else that I didn't know. But gaining new friends was a plus if they weren't psycho murderers.

I finally settled one that didn't seem terrible.

"Roommate wanted. Female, 23, Clean and Well-Organized. Seeking another Female for Western part of Seattle. Rent negotiable." I figured it wouldn't be terrible to look into. Western Seattle was where Vogue was located so it wouldn't be hard to get to my job, probably walking distance, at least until I found a car. I looked for the phone number on the ad and called then number.

It rang for a while, but just as I was beginning to lose all hope somebody answered.

"Hi. I'm responding to your roommate wanted ad? My name is Bella Swan."

"Criminal record, mental disorders, age, and occupation?"

"Um. No. No. 22. And a writer for Vogue magazine?"

"You'll do. Can you meet me at Starbucks in half an hour? 42nd Avenue Southwest." I could tell she was about to hang up so I quickly asked "What's your name?"

"Oh, sorry. I'm Rosalie Hale."

**Soooo? Still an okay story? 42****nd**** Avenue Southwest is a real place in Seattle and has a Starbucks on it to my best knowledge of being able to work Google Maps. Haha, but anyways please review and thank you for reading! And this is not going to be a love triangle Bella-Edward-Emmett thing. Emmett is just going to be more of a brother figure to Bella than anything. I'll see you next Saturday! That's probably going to be my update day as far as I'm concerned! **


	3. Chapter 3

**New week, new chapter! Thank you everyone who has read, reviewed, favorited, alerted, etc. my story or myself. It really means so much to mean that it seems like some of you are enjoying it! With that said let's get to the story!**

**I don't own anything related to Twilight, or any other sources.**

_A Single Moment_

Chapter 3

Rosalie Hale. My possible roommate. I knew looking at roommates on the internet was a little risqué and I would never tell my dad Charlie about it. Ever. He would worry, overreact, blah blah blah. I didn't have an alternative though, I needed my own space. Charlie's a bachelor and I'm a fresh out of college young adult. Can you see where we don't really fit compatibly?

Back to Rosalie. Yeah the girl was five minutes late to the meeting she set up herself. Shows great- actually nothing comes to mind. I sat at the glistening round table in Starbucks, tapping my fingers lightly on the surface. The aroma was overwhelming, but the line was also out the door. I would lose my seat if I got up to stand in line. I contemplated it for a moment before deciding if Rosalie Hale were to show up, she shouldn't be complaining about a table she didn't know existed.

I stood from the chair deciding to get a Carmel Macchiato for the wait. _What was I thinking anyways? This girl could be a psycho. Hell she could really be a he. I wouldn't know. This was a bad idea. What was I doing here? Maybe I should just leave. I mean I don't even know what this girl looked like. _

My inner rambling was put to a halt when a gorgeous tall leggy blonde stood on top of a chair, earning a few disapproving looks from the employees and some customers nearby.

"Isabella Swan?" She hollered out at all of us. Her eyes scanned the whole room. It was dead silent. "Are you here? I'm Rosalie Hale." My face felt like it had burst into flames.

I meekly raised my hand like a child. I never really liked being the center of attention. "I'm Bella Swan." I all but whispered. Her head shot towards me and her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Couldn't answer the first time I called you?" She asked sarcastically while smiling as she hopped down from the table and strutted over towards me.

"There could be many Isabella Swans in this world." I replied back starting to get more comfortable around her. I extended my hand towards hers. "I'm one of those many. But you can call me Bella."

She shook my hand in hers, exerting a strong shake that usually only males used. She exerted confidence and strength. It was brilliant. "Rosalie Hale. Call me Rosalie, Rose. Whichever is fine."

Rose and I talked for hours. We shared some basic information before starting to actually talk about our past and family and whatnot. I knew we would become best friends in those moments. We just clicked. I knew then what had to be done.

"Let's do this. I'll be your roommate if you'll have me."

*ASM*

My room at Charlie's was a complete mess. There was boxes scattered throughout the room, some empty some half-filled. I was rushing around the room trying to get everything packed. Rosalie had said there was already the basics there. Bed, dressers, closets, even a TV. I just needed to pack everything else.

Four long hours later, I was done. Safely taping the boxes shut and bringing them downstairs to Charlie's cruiser. After I packed it all in the back seat and trunk I went to make dad some dinner. Keep it simple and short I just made some BLT's. It was the last time I'd ever really be a resident of the house. I mean I knew that I was always welcome. But it wasn't going to be the same when I didn't live in my childhood home anymore.

We ate quickly, but savored it all. Charlie was never really one for words, he was the kind that could convey a message through his eyes. So we kind of just stared at each other for a while. It was getting pretty dark and I wanted to get to Rose's to start some unpacking done so I wouldn't have to do it tomorrow.

We walked to the car in silence. Me carrying a small cactus that Renee had sent me few years back. She said it was to remind me of her. I always felt like a felon in this car. Technically Charlie wasn't supposed to be driving it when he wasn't on duty. But this was Forks. And they couldn't really arrest the Chief of Police. Yeah.

The two hour drive wasn't so bad, we jammed out to some Classic Rock. Both of us singing along with AC-DC and Alice Cooper. It would be a funny sight to any bystander.

When we parked in front of Rose's building, my dad turned off the cruiser and we just sat there for a while. I unbuckled my seatbelt to get out. And my dad grabbed me into a tight hug. It was a little awkward considering we were in a car and there was a console driving into my side. But it was worth it. There wasn't many Charlie-Bella moments like this.

"You be safe here kiddo. Call me if you need anything and I mean that. I know a few guys at the station here. I have a few strings they could pull for me."

"Thanks dad. But I'll be fine. It's a pretty good neighborhood. And you know I won't get into trouble. Now help me get these boxes in my new home will you pops?" He guffawed at the last part.

Caring it in with two people wasn't as hard as packing it all away. We were done before I knew it and I was situating the boxes around my bedroom and bathroom while Rose and Charlie were drinking beers and watching football. I didn't know Rosalie was such a tomboy, but she was also a girly-girl. If that makes sense.

When the game was over and I had unpacked a few boxes Charlie got up saying he had better get going before it got dark. We gave each other one last hug and he even clapped Rose on the back like he would do to all of his buddies around town.

As soon as he left Rose ran into her room and locked the door behind her. I took that as a sign that she wanted to be alone so I went to my room. As I was unpacking all of my clothes, I started thinking. Mostly about just random things. But I decided I would go get a car tomorrow. I needed one if I was going to drive to work on Monday. That was the day after tomorrow. I needed to get this all sorted.

My door slammed open and I flinched before looking at Rose. She was dressed to the nines. Cocktail dress, tall stilettos, hair perfectly curled, and makeup aligned smoothly. She wrinkled her nose at all the boxes.

"Bella." She drawled out my name. "Come on, let's go out tonight! Celebrate!" She started rifling through my clothes.

"But Rose, I'm not really feeling-", she stopped me midsentence.

"We are going out." She stated. I looked her in the eyes, and wished I hadn't. She was giving me the most determined, scary look. I cast my eyes downward and started helping her.

After I quickly dressed and put my hair up in an elegant bun we left. We drove to the club in her cherry red BMW. The hood was down with the crisp wind blowing in our faces.

When we got to the club, despite the long line, we immediately got in. Rose said it was because we were hot, I think it was because she slipped him some cash. We walked through the door exuding confidence, well Rose did. I think I kind of just shuffled in behind her. The floors felt like they were shaking, the music was booming. We made our way to the bar and ordered shots. Rose said I needed a little liquid courage.

After three shots, I was feeling pretty good. I was scanning the crowd of the club looking for someone, but not anyone in particular. Rose was sitting next to me flirting shamelessly with the bartender who I think was named Jake. I wasn't sure.

I spotted a mess of bronze hair in the piles of people and my eyes zeroed in on it. Yup. It was Edward. He was with Emmett and another guy. They were all laughing and smiling, and me being on a good buzz decided to go over. He said he hoped to bump into me again. This was my chance.

When I pushed past all the people and finally got to them, three females had arrived. My eyes narrowed at the strawberry blonde that had her hands all over my Edward. Ridiculous. I decided to play it cool. I would bump into Emmett from behind, apologize and when I saw it was him we'd strike up conversation.

My plan worked. When I bumped into him, I apologized then when I saw it was him started talking.

"Emmett? Wow I can't believe it's you."

"Bella! Fancy seeing you here." He pulled me into a giant bear hug lifting me at least a foot off the ground. I looked over his shoulder at Edward. His eyes were twinkling with laughter as he gave me a small wave. I waved back with a large smile on my face. Take that blondie.

"I'm just here with my roommate. Celebrating. What are you guys doing here?" I asked joining their little group.

"Eh. Blowing off some steam. Working the ER sucks sometimes. We come here, feel loads better." Em said brightly. His arm was slung around my shoulder making the other blonde that was hanging around Emmett give me the stink eye.

"Alcohol will do that to people." I said smiling. I was looking at Edward to whole time when Em was talking. He was staring right back. God damn he was so attractive. Blondie cleared her throat, interrupting our little stare war.

"Introduce us to your friend Eddie." She said dragging her hand down his chest. She was marking her territory. What a bitch. I saw the short, pixie-like girl roll her eyes. Her hand attached to the blonde guy's the whole time.

"Oh yeah. Tanya, Lauren, Jasper, Alice, this is Bella. We met at the ER. She was Emmett's patient. Bella this is the gang." He pointed to each person as he called their names. Tanya was the bitch that was trying to stake claim on Edward. Lauren was the pouting girl Em had cast aside. Alice and Jasper were the couple that looked very much in love.

"Nice to meet all of you. How long have you guys been together?" I asked Alice and Jasper. Her eyes lit up and she opened her mouth to speak, but Blondie interrupted her.

"Way long! Me and Eddie wish we had met earlier, but I'm glad we did! Isn't that right Edward? We've been together two years next month." She gloated. My heart plummeted. They were actually together? I needed a drink.

"Actually. We've been together since the beginning of freshmen year at UW. Six years ago. We're engaged." She glowed when she said this and I oohed over her ring. It was a beautiful diamond.

"Congratulations!" I said happily, "two both of you." I all but gritted out. My phone vibrated loudly in my clutch. I looked at it, seeing it was just an email. I needed to get out of there though. So I lied.

"Oh. It's my roommate Rose. Just looking for me. I'll see you guys around!" I wrote down my number on a napkin and gave it to Emmett. "Here's my number if any of you want to get in touch. It was nice meeting you all!" Em gave me one last hug, and so did Alice. Before I set off to find Rose.

She was still sitting in the same spot at the bar but was sucking face with some guy that was not the bartender. I sat in the seat next to her and waved the bartender over.

"Vodka. Lots of vodka." He nodded and grabbed the bottle and a shot glass setting it in front of me. I glanced over at Edward who was staring right at me before I took my first shot.

*ASM*

The sun was blaring through the window. It was so bright. And my head. I reached up grasping my head hoping the pounding would stop. When I moved the sheet fell off my chest, leaving a chill to run through my body. I squinted my eyes opened and looked at my naked body. What in the fuck?

Something groaned next to me. My eyes shot in that direction. An equally naked man was sleeping in my bed.

What happened last night?

**Sooooo? Did you like it? Sorry it's a little late in the day, but it's posted! I hope you enjoyed! Please review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola! Once again, thank you all that reviewed, favorited, alerted etc. It's amazing the results I get from you all! Sorry for the cliffy at the end, but it was necessary. I had to keep you all wanting more! Anyways to the story! That's what you all are really here for.**

_A Single Moment_

Chapter 4

_Previously on ASM_

_The sun was blaring through the window. It was so bright. And my head. I reached up grasping my head hoping the pounding would stop. When I moved the sheet fell off my chest, leaving a chill to run through my body. I squinted my eyes open and looked at my naked body. What in the fuck?_

_Something groaned next to me. My eyes shot in that direction. An equally naked man was sleeping in my bed._

_What happened last night?_

Oh no. No no no no no! I wasn't this type of girl! I didn't do one night stands. Rose would be proud. I shook my head, groaning in disapproval for moving my head around too much, I slipped out of bed as quietly as I could.

Wait. This isn't my room. Double shit! Now I've got to do the walk of shame. Should I wait until he wakes up? Or just leave? Who is it anyways?

I pulled a sheet around me and attempted to tiptoe around the bed to get a good look at the man. He was evenly tanned across his body and his hair was a deep raven color. Oh my. Those muscles were very. Oh my fucking god! It was Jake, the bartender. Wow. Suddenly I remembered a part of last night. Oh wow. I didn't know my body could do that. Ohhh-kay. Then it all happened in slow motion.

My foot creaked loudly on the floorboard, causing me to grip my head in pain and the sheet falling to the ground. The man's eyes shot open and he grabbed a bat from underneath the bed, and swung at my midsection. Oomph. I fell back on the ground and groaned in pain from hit, and impact. It wasn't a hard swing but I knew I'd have a huge bruise tomorrow.

"Holy shit! I'm so sorry! I thought you were a robber or something!" He jumped out of bed not caring about his lack of clothing. My eyes immediately found his package. He noticed my downwards glance and I swear I saw a little blush on his cheeks. He pulled some sweatpants on, and threw his shirt at me noticing my lack of clothing also.

I hurriedly put the shirt on glad I wasn't so exposed anymore. I scrambled up from the floor, groaning at the pain in my head and side.

"I'm fine. A little bit of pain but I'm fine I think." I winced as he reached out to touch my ribs. I pulled away before he could make contact. "Sorry. But I don't think touching it will be a good idea." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, obviously wondering what I was. _What now?_

He cleared his throat loudly, "Well do you want something to eat? Coffee?"

"Coffee." I squeaked out. I cleared my throat also. "Yeah. Coffee would be good." He continued rubbing his neck, and nodded, leading me out to his small kitchen.

This was so awkward. Here I was, with Jake, and we had obviously just had sex. I don't even remember, this was so bad. What would Charlie say? Did we use protection? I was on the pill but he could have STD's! Oh my gosh. I groaned and put my head in my hands. This was a terrible day.

I tried drinking my coffee as quickly as I could without burning my whole throat. I also tried not to gag. The guy was a fantastic bartender but when it came to making coffee- let's just say he would never get a job at Starbucks. When I finished I mumbled something about going to get dressed and scrambled off to his room without a reply.

I quickly stripped out of his t-shirt and put on my underwear and dress. I grabbed the heels and my clutch, looking inside in search of my phone. I tried looking if I had any messages but the damn thing was dead. Great. Rose probably thought I died.

I pulled my hair into a bun, and went back out to the kitchen in hopes of finding Jake. I saw him playing with his phone. I cleared my throat and he briefly glanced at me before returning his attention back to his phone.

"I think I should go." I said awkwardly.

"Um. Yeah. Okay. I'll call you a cab real fast then I'll walk you to the door." I stopped and out my heels on quickly before walking after him. He opened the door for me and as I was about to leave he stopped me.

"So um. Becca."

"It's Bella."

"Yeah. Right, sorry. Bella. I had a nice time-" He rubbed the back of his neck. Geez was this a trademark of his or something? "And I know this is probably going to sound weird and all but I'm moving to Los Angeles next week and I was wondering..." Oh. He wanted to go out again? I mean he was attractive. And it wasn't ideal how we first met, but the sex that was good. If he asked, I would go. Yeah. That'd be fun. I smiled and waited for him to continue speaking.

"Well you know, we really hit it off at the bar last night," Wait. We didn't talk at the bar. Maybe it was after I was shit-faced. That had to be it. "And you guys are roommates right? Can you give me Rose's number?" Wait, Rose's number? WHAT IN THE FUCK!

"Hold on. I swear I just heard you wrong. Did you say you wanted Rose's number? Rose."

"Yeah I mean she left with that other guy last night, so I thought me and you would hit it off as well. But we didn't really…" I must have looked pissed and confused, because then he said. "But the sex! That was amazing! Some of the things you can do! I mean wow." He chuckled and winked at me.

"Fuck you." I slapped his face and went out to the cab that was waiting for me.

"So that's a no?" he called after me.

"That's a fuck no, shithead!" I yelled back before jumping in the cab.

The nerve of that guy. I swear. The ride home was quick thankfully and I paid the cab driver before he sped off leaving me at the curb. I unlocked the door before creeping in the house. I looked at my watch, it was only 11:23, and Rose should still be sleeping. She drank a lot last night. I walked towards my room feeling a little better, taking off the heels on the way there.

"Isabella Marie Swan." I heard an angry voice call from behind me.

"Shit." I said.

"Where have you been? I woke up with- I mean I woke up and you weren't here! I got a little freaked out! Wait. Did you?" I knew what she was insinuating, her eyes lit up when I cast mine downward. "You had sex! Hallelujah you got laid! Good for you!" She ran over and hugged me. I didn't really see it as a thing to be proud of, but she obviously did. "Now go get changed! We need to get to the dealership!" I started walking to my room. "Oh and Bella?"

"Yeah?" I said turning around.

"Take a shower bitch. You smell like sweat, alcohol, and sex." She blew me a kiss, and I flicked her off before plugging my phone in, and going to take a shower.

*ASM*

We didn't spend long at the dealership, I found what I was looking for quickly. It was nice and in my price range. It was a dark blue 2011 Ford Taurus. I thanked Rose for driving me here, and told her I'd meet her at the diner, where we planned to go to lunch. I finished the paperwork, and the greasy haired man gave me the keys and shook my hand for doing business with him.

On my way out, I got a call from an unknown number.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Bells! Emmett here! What are your plans for lunch?" Em asked chirpy as a bird.

"I'm going out to lunch with my friend Rose."

"Can we come? Please Bella pleaseeee! I'm starving and Eddie being a wiener." Edward was going to be there? Hell yeah they could come! I knew Edward was a taken man, but it never hurt anyone to look, and I respected that he was in a relationship. We were friends that's it.

"Yeah, yeah. Luna Park Café, in fifteen minutes! Don't be late!"

"Thank you Bella! We'll be there soon. Come on Ed, put a move on it!" He hung up.

I chuckled at Emmett's childlike demeanor, before texting Rose.

_Some of my friends are coming to the diner too. I'll be there in 15. :*_

I hit send, and sped off to the diner in my new car.

**Sorry for the stop, but I don't like really long chapters. Anyways, how did you guys like it? It's a little slow moving, the story. So how many of you knew it was Jake? He's an asshole bartender? Sorry the story isn't going to have any lemons, I'm just not really comfortable writing them. **

**Any who, thank you all for reading! And please REVIEW! I love hearing your thoughts, and any opinions are greatly appreciated!**


End file.
